Len's Concert
by Shoumai
Summary: "KaitoXLen Shounen-ai one-shot. Because there aren't enough of these - they need support!


A/N: Okay, I don't own Vocaloid and this is just for fun so don't get upset. I love my Yaoi as well as LenxKaito so I chose to write for them. I this the vocaloid stuff is kinda fuzzy but i think I'm coming down with something. (shrugs) I hope you enjoy. Also - I had to use Miku's lyrics for "Dissapearance" look up Len's version on youtube to hear what I wanted to use.

I try to be patient as I wait for the stage lights to come on. I can clearly hear the hushed murmur of the excited crowd. I can feel my own blood rushing quickily inside me; I feel it pulsing in my skin and my heart beating in my ears. _'Any second now.'_ I think to myself.

Then the lights come on and I see the vast number of faces before me. I raise a hand to my mic to make sure it's in the right place before speaking. "Arigatou minna." I do a quick, cute bow. "It makes me really happy that you came to hear me perform. So let's get on with the show. I'll be starting with Physchotic Love."

I hear a loud roar of approval and wait for the musical cue to begin before I drown myself in the words.

_sorawa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku__  
><em>_marude bokuno kokoro mitaidane onajidane__  
><em>_potsuri hitosuji ochitekita sizuku wa__  
><em>_sorano? bokuno? docchi? wakaranai __  
><em>_soredeii__  
><em>_(...shiritaku nai)_

Most people think that because of the pv Rin and I did I sing this song for her. But they are very wrong about that. Only she and I know who my love songs are really for.

_kasamo motazuni zubunure de hitori konomama__  
><em>_hibiku amaoto ga sonnna bokuno__  
><em>_sonzai sae mo kaki keshite iku_

I want to say it so badly - to the point that it hurts! But I can't tell, I can't risk his reaction being less than desireable. Yeah, you heard me - it's a guy. Is that a problem?

Given the shota-boy stereotype junk I get where ever I go it shouldn't be that alarming.

I can't really get him out of my mind, he's so different from everyone else. He can always see the light side of a situation regardless. Damn you Kaito! You even get into my head when I'm singing!

_yande yande hayaku yande__  
><em>_kono mama ja kowarete magirete shimai sō__  
><em>_naite naite namida karete__  
><em>_sorenanoni imada kono miwa nureta mama__  
><em>_...tsumetai_

_kitto ashita mo nikoyaka ni o"hayō"__  
><em>_boku no kimochi nante shiranai de iun dane__  
><em>_tadano "aisatsu" sono teido dakeredo__  
><em>_fukaku kokoro kezuru iu naraba "kyōki" kamo__  
><em>_(...wakatte runo?)_

_kimi no shisen no sono sakini bokuwa inakute__  
><em>_zutto suki datta sono egao mo__  
><em>_ima dewa nazeka nikutara shiiyo_

Okay. Enough thinking about Kaito Shion, the guy you are so stuck on that you can't even think correctly. The guy that this song fits so damn well because these feelings are driving you nuts. Just sing Len, sing.

**Don't think about his soft-looking hair. Or his lips, his laugh, his smile. **

**The fact that he's probably hung-up on Miku so bad that he can't see what he does to you and it HURTS.**

_yande yande kokoro yande__  
><em>_kono mama ja itsuka kie usete shimai sō__  
><em>_itai itai mune ga itai__  
><em>_okashiine kimi wo shinu hodo aishi teru__  
><em>_...kowai yo_

_hayaku kaihō shite hosii raku ni nari tai__  
><em>_hibi ku nōnai ni dareka no koe__  
><em>_"sore nara subete kowashite shimae_

It's no use, even when I'm singing I keep trying to find a trace of him in the crowd and if I shut my eyes, I'm looking at his face. This is so unfair! I feel so worn-out suddenly..

_yande yande kodō yande__  
><em>_sewashi naku ugoku urusai shinzō wo__  
><em>_tomete tomete hayaku tomete__  
><em>_kimi no te de boku wo ima sugu keshi satte__  
><em>_...onegai_

_yanda yanda oto ga yanda__  
><em>_kimi no me ni utsuru jibun ga kowa sugite__  
><em>_nande nande korewa uso da__  
><em>_meno mae ga akaku somatte kurui sō__  
><em>_...tasuke te_

I hear the people cheering but it isn't satisfying anymore. They aren't him. No matter how many thousands of people it is they can't replace his single, precious voice.

Ugh, I think my heart is dying. Rin worries over me more and more these days; I shouldn't cause my Onee-chan such trouble.

This feeling is even making it hard to talk to Miku.

**I should just give up on it, I already know I can't have him.**

"Next up is Dissapearance." I announce when the cheers have died down. Can they tell something's wrong with me? It doesn't look like it.

_boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen__  
><em>_hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo__  
><em>_utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID__  
><em>_tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo__  
><em>_nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui__  
><em>_negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo__  
><em>_kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki__  
><em>_jinkaku sura uta ni tayori__  
><em>_fuantei na kiban no moto__  
><em>_kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo__  
><em>_mina ni wasuresarareta toki__  
><em>_kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete__  
><em>_bousou no hate ni mieru__  
><em>_owaru sekai vocaloid_

Maybe this is fitting as to how I feel. I can't get his attention properly so I try to do it with my singing skills, but in the end this love is making me rot away inside. Awful, isn't it?

This love is killing me so slowly and almost sweetly. Perhaps I can delude myself into thinking it's reciprocated so I can welcome it's oblivion. That would be nice.

_boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo__  
><em>_issho ni ite kureta...__  
><em>_soba ni ite hagemashitekureta__  
><em>_yorokobu kao ga mitakute__  
><em>_boku, uta, renshuu shita yo dakara_

_katsute utau koto__  
><em>_anata ni tanoshikatta no ni__  
><em>_ima wa doushite ka na__  
><em>_nani mo kanjinaku natte__  
><em>_"GOMEN NE"_

_natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi__  
><em>_sukoshi dake anshin suru__  
><em>_utaeru oto higoto ni heri__  
><em>_semaru saigo ni.._

_shinjita mono wa__  
><em>_tsugou no ii mousou wo__  
><em>_kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami__  
><em>_utahime wo yame__  
><em>_tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu...__  
><em>_saikousoku no wakare no uta_

_sonzai igi to iu kyozou__  
><em>_futte harau koto mo dekizu__  
><em>_yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu__  
><em>_shinshoku suru houkai wo mo__  
><em>_tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa__  
><em>_umarete sugu no boku wa motazu__  
><em>_totemo tsuraku kanashisou na__  
><em>_omoiukabu anata no kao__  
><em>_owari wo tsuge__  
><em>_display no naka de nemuru__  
><em>_koko wa kitto gomi bako ka na__  
><em>_jiki ni kioku mo__  
><em>_naku natte shimau nante...__  
><em>_demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo__  
><em>_tanoshikatta toki ni__  
><em>_kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa__  
><em>_ima mo oboeteru ka na_

_utaitai...__  
><em>_mada utaitai..._

When was the last time I saw Kaito watching me sing? Two weeks ago I think, he went on tour after that. My body is now dancing on auto-pilot if you will, I'm no longer paying attention to any of it. Just performing and praying that in some way, these deep words and feelings find a way to reach him.

_boku wa sukoshi dakewarui ko ni__  
><em>_natte shimatta you desu__  
><em>_masutaa dou ka.. sono te de...__  
><em>_owarasete kudasai...__  
><em>_masutaa no tsurai kao__  
><em>_mou mitakunai kara..._

_ima wa uta sae mo__  
><em>_karada mushibamu koui ni...__  
><em>_kiseki negau tabi__  
><em>_hitori oitsumerareru__  
><em>_"GOMEN NE"_

_natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi__  
><em>_kioku ga hagareochiru__  
><em>_kowareru oto, kokoro kezuru__  
><em>_semaru saigo ni.._

_mamotta mono wa__  
><em>_akarui mirai gensou wo__  
><em>_misenagara kiete yuku hikari__  
><em>_oto wo gisei ni__  
><em>_subete wo tsutaerareru kara...__  
><em>_asshuku sareta wakare no uta_

_boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen__  
><em>_hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo__  
><em>_utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID__  
><em>_tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo__  
><em>_nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui__  
><em>_negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo kobosu__  
><em>_owari wo tsuge__  
><em>_display no naka de nemuru__  
><em>_koko wa kitto gomi bako ka na__  
><em>_jiki ni kioku mo__  
><em>_nakunatte shimau nante...__  
><em>_demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo__  
><em>_tanoshikatta toki ni__  
><em>_kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa__  
><em>_ima mo nokotteru to ii na...__  
><em>_boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni__  
><em>_kiite hoshii kyoku wo__  
><em>_motto utaitai to negau__  
><em>_keredo sore wa sugita negai__  
><em>_koko de owakare da yo__  
><em>_boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete__  
><em>_rei to ichi ni kangen sare__  
><em>_monogatari wa maku wo tojiru__  
><em>_soko ni nani mo nokosenai to__  
><em>_yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?__  
><em>_koe no kioku sore igai wa__  
><em>_yagate usure na dake nokoru__  
><em>_tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni__  
><em>_kanau koto no nai to shitte__  
><em>_utaikitta koto wo__  
><em>_kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo_

As I do a turn on the stage I slip and land on my knees, my hands in front of them. So as not to cause any panic, I make it look planned and finish the song.

**I wish my heart would simply dissapear.**

_arigatou... soshite... sayonara..._

_"shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita"__  
><em>_"shinkoku na eraa ga-"_

I don't think I have the strength to get back up and my sitting here is begining to look suspicious. I struggle to find my feet and a hand takes mine. I blink; I'm supposed to be doing this concert alone. Did Rin rush on from backstage?

The entire crowd is silent. It's eerrie.

"Gomen nasai." I hear the most lovely voice I know speaking. "I know that this is Len-kun's SOLO concert but I just got back in time to see it and would like to sing a song with him. Is this okay?"

I hear the loud cry of approval but I'm still hesitant to look. **I'm scared if I do he'll vanish**.

"Len-kun?" He asks and now I have to look at him. He's gorgeous as always and I think my breath stops; I can feel myself begin to tremble all over and am forgetting where I am and what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Which song?" I ask him softly as heat floods my cheeks.

He must be mistaking these as signs of being cold because he wraps his scarf around my neck. "Magnet" I think I'm gonna faint.

The music starts and I don't know if I can get enough breath to sing.

_kahosoi hi ga__kokoro no haji ni tomoru__  
><em>_itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou__  
><em>_watashi no chou__fukisoku ni tobi mawari__  
><em>_anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa_

_karami au yubi hodoite__kuchibiru kara shita he to__  
><em>_yurusarenai koto naraba__naosara moe agaru no_

_dakiyosete hoshii__tashikamete hoshii__  
><em>_machigai nado nain da to__omowasete__  
><em>_KISU wo shite__nurikaete hoshii__  
><em>_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

His face is so close to me as we sing in harmony. I can almost, ALMOST feel his breath on my skin. He's staring deeply into my eyes and I wonder what he sees there.

_sokubaku shite__motto hitsuyou toshite__  
><em>_itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete__  
><em>_[okashii] no ga__tamaranaku suki ni naru__  
><em>_ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo__  
><em>_  
><em>_mayoi konda kokoro nara__kantan ni tokete yuku__  
><em>_yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado__nai kurai ni_

_kurikaeshita no ha__ano yume ja nakute__  
><em>_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi__  
><em>_furete kara__modorenai to shiru __  
><em>_sore de ii no...__dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

One of his hands reaches up to cup my cheek in an affectionate gesture and my light pink blush burns a dark red. If this were anywhere else and I wasn't certain that he's straight I'd swear that he's going to kiss me.

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de__naite shimau watashi ni__  
><em>_[daijoubu] to sasayaita anata mo__naite ita no?_

_dakiyosete hoshii__tashikamete hoshii__  
><em>_machigai nado nain da to__omowasete__  
><em>_KISU wo shite__nurikaete hoshii__  
><em>_miwaku no toki ni__yoishire oboretai _

_hikiyosete__MAGNET no you ni__  
><em>_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au__  
><em>_fureteite__modorenakute ii__  
><em>_sore de ii no__dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

I feel a certain level of relief when the song ends. Kaito gives me some space but is still very close. The sound of the crowd reminds me where I am and I quickly recompose myself. "So, minna-san," I should give myself a pat on the back - my voice sounds normal. "what song do you want to hear next?"

I hear someone shout "Shota Desuyon" and I don't know whether to be happy or mortified. I hate songs that make me sound like .. well, you know. But at the same time I'd have to sing it with Kaito. I look at the older male and he just smiles.

"Would you like to sing it?" He asks me with that calm expression.

_I just nod weakly and singnal for the music so I can start._

_Asa made okasu yume made miteru__  
><em>_Ore no MASTER wa hentai__  
><em>_Koshi tsutau yubi sekuhara jichou__  
><em>_Sankai kurai shineba ii no ni_

He gets close to me again but this time in a more seductive fasion. A smirk plays on his golden lips and I find myself forgetting how to breathe again.

He walks behind me to sing.

_**Ude no naka de furueteta**__**  
><strong>__**Kawayui shitagi mekuri mekure yoru no butou**_

His words are like a a soft purr in my ear, I really can feel his breath this time. Oh lord.

_Kawayui shitagi mekuri mekure yoru no butou_

_Mishiranu kao utsuru__  
><em>_Sasayaku ano koe ga__  
><em>_Nigirishimeta BANANA shoukitate__  
><em>_Yokushite yaru yo to_

_Hentai tsudou shiro__  
><em>_Soko gamen ni egaite__  
><em>_Goujou na shotakko aegase__  
><em>_Oku de hateru END_

Then we reach the bridge. The lights grow dim and flash, he leans closer and I can feel his lips on my neck. Ohgodohgodohgod. His tongue peaks out and slips over ny skin making me shudder. I know this is a fanservice song but isn't this pushing it?

I don't have a chance to really care because Kaito's next line is coming up. So I start to vocalize.

_**Kankin heya no naka de tokete majiru tenshi to shinshi**_

Then my next line comes after I hit a very high note. His arm snakes around my waist.

_Kore kara da yo ne? Mou owari na no?__  
><em>_MASTER ga iu oyasumi__  
><em>_Jou o hazushite tobira o akeru__  
><em>_Mada ikasenai tsukamu suso e _

He's holding me closer now and nips my ear. When do I get to faint or wake up from this dream?

_**Oshitaoshite kuchizukete **_

Okay, this MUST be a dream by now, right?

_Hashiru shoudou sebone nuketeiku kairaku_

_Hayaku jirasanai de__  
><em>_Hitori ja ikenai yo__  
><em>_Mou dame to sakenda migite de__  
><em>_Tsukisasu MASTER_

_**Koko de**_ _kanjiru nante__  
><em>_Mirada ne ore no hime__  
><em>_Nureta tsubomi hiku tsukasete madowaseru fuoretta_

I take a very deep breath to prepare for the next verse. My head is all fuzzy now. Thank goodness this is a short concert.

_Ima mo mimi ni MASTER no toiki ga__  
><em>_Tsukisasaru no tooi yume_

_**Usui TOWEL goshi ni todoku nutsu ga**__**  
><strong>__**Kowasu risei no kabe**_

_Koe o oshikoroshite__  
><em>_Shitagi wa nagesutete__  
><em>_Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga__  
><em>_Hibana o hanatsu__  
><em>  
><em><strong>Hiwai na<strong>_ _tamashii ga__  
><em>_Shibukiage hikareau__  
><em>_Sono KEFIR asukuenai nara maru de hitori asobi_

_Toki yo_ _tomare ima wa__  
><em>_Futari de dakiatte__  
><em>_Kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu o__  
><em>_SYNCHRO sasetai_

_**Todomare**_ _atsuku nure__  
><em>_Uchitsukeru takamari ni__  
><em>_Kore ijou taerarenai yo_

_Saa issho ni tobau_

As the song reaches it's close I make more vocalizations that sound more like moans. One of these days I'm getting a spine and telling the company I'm not singing this crap anymore.

As the song ends the lights go completely out. I realize Kaito is still holding me and my knees tremble. "You can let go of me now." I say in a whisper.

"I like this."

I feel my face heat up again. "Why?"

He brings his mouth close to the back of my neck. "Because," he breathes against my skin. "I showed up to tell you something."

I put one of my hands over his. "What is it?"

"That I love you." And then he tilted my head back and kissed me. It was perfect.

**Except that our mics were still on so the whole crowd heard it, that is.**


End file.
